


BootRose Island--Chase and Kelly

by awessasims



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: Chase Kalson is a single father struggling to raise his son well and have a personal life, too.





	BootRose Island--Chase and Kelly




End file.
